My MarkS
by Luna-Isis-Pheonix2011
Summary: All About Stevie Rae's Daughter ! the way i think the new genaration should turn out ! R , R & R  Read ,Rate & Review
1. Marked

**A/N :_ don't own most of the characters / some of them i do like Luna , Mimi and Jojo(spoiler) _**

**_Chapter 2 will be coming out in about 4 days but if i dont get around 6-10 reviews i will not upload :(_**

**_soo get clicking that little button at the bottom that says 'Review This Story' ( come on you know you want to ) _**

* * *

><p><strong>My Marks <strong>

Hey , My name is **Luna-Isis Pheonix Johnson** .

**1**- I'm not the Goddess Isis

**2** - Yes im related to Stevie Rae Johnson , in fact shes my mum

**3** - i know my name is long but unless your a close friend you have to call me Luna-Isis or Pheonix

I am now 20 and have to write this 'Diary' of everything that has happend since the day i got marked till now , so here goes :

I was born in the tunnels under the Tulsa depot but after everything was settled with Kalona and Neferet , M y mum and dad decided to move to england with me untill i was around 16 , my mum kept saying that its nearly time ... but nearly time for what ? its like she knew something was going to happen , something big !

So it was my third month of being back in Tulsa again and i was in Starbucks with my new friends ( well when i say New i mean its like i knew them for Forever ) they were like best friends to me and they made me feel welcome here , i was just starting to settle down back in my hometown ... when HE came ...

**Erik Night**

Mum had told me about him , how he was really possesive and one of the jerkiest ( yeah i make up random words ) boyfriends Zoey had ( Zoey as in Zoey Redbird

He smiled at me and said those words " _Luna-Isis Johnson , Night has choosen thee , thy death with be thy birth ..._ " He lifted his finger and pointed at my head ... they was a sharp pain in the middle of my forehead but the pain inside my head was nothing like i would of expected ... my mum said her head felt like it would explode in pain ... but mine wasn't, it was like when a mosquito bites you and the relife you feel when you itch it .

I turned back around to my friends and there jaws nearly droped to the ground "O.m.G Lipsy , your marked " Zoey said , Zoey was a short blonde girl with perfect blue eyes , freckles and she always had a diffrent pair of earings for each day of the year .

"Lipsy that is so awesome , damn i wish i was marked now " Mimi said , Mimi totally opposite to Zoey , She as tall , had brown chocolate eyes and she always had something to say or do when the time was right ... and if you havent guessed by now my Nickname is Lipsy ... dont even bother asking how i got it because im still clueless about it !


	2. Greatings

i went out, got into my car and drove straight home , i was wondering what to pack . clothes ( obviosly ) my books , my cd's , my witchcraft set ( ok since i was little ive been obsessed with magic .. end of ) .

i got to the drive-way , parked ( badly ) and went inside "mum , im home ... ive got something to show you " i said

" hey sweetie im cooking " she replied , i went in the kitchen with my head down , lifted my head up and pushed my bangs out the way

" oh , finnaly , this is wonderful , well hat you waiting for ? lets go " she said and hurried out the kitchen

"wait , dont i need to pa... you've already done it , havent you " i said smiling

" come on lets go " mum said pushing me out the door

Mum drove me there in her car and said dad would bring mine later ... i was so exited and i knew i would be happy here because mums bestfriend Zoey Redbird was now high priestess .

This is what happend when we arrived

"Stevie Rae Johnson ? " Zoey Said

"Zoey Redbird" Mum said ...

They Ran , Screamed & Hugged till what seemed like forever ( goddess , it was like they were 12 )

okay after that big fiasco with them ... i was formaly greated .

"Welcome to the House Of Night , Luna-Isis Pheonix Johnson " Zoey said

"erm .. ell thanks i guess " come on what do you say to something like that

"My first question is ... would you like to change your name ? " she asked .. NO i love my name

"No thank you , i think that if i changed my name , it would be like changing who i am " i replied in the nicest way possible

"ok , thats fine with me , second question , there are four mentors avalible at the moment but i think i know who your going to choose . Me , Your Mum , Erik Night and Aphrodite "

"I Think im going to choose the one you think im going to choose ... just hope ere thinking of the same person " i said

"Mum " we both said at the same time and started laughing

" Do you mind if i ask you some questions ? "

" you already are ! lets walk "

"Okay , you said Erik Night was a mentor which makes him a proffesor , but hes the one who marked me ? " i asked

" well , he is a drama proffesor here , but he was also choosen by Nyx to track certain people " she answered .. well that explains alot

" oh okay ... and you said my mum was a mentor so what class does she teach ? " i loved it when mum taugh me , she would always make it awesomely( i make up words) fun

"she will be teaching , Defence Against Dark Arts , and yes that name is copy right of harry potter , but we though it was nessasary . "

Totally awesome ... My mum was Kick-Ass !


End file.
